Individuals and organizations increasingly rely on digital communications (e.g., via the Internet) to conduct their daily affairs. Due to the sensitivity of some transactions, these individuals and organizations may wish to communicate securely and to ensure that a party to a transaction is who the party claims to be.
In some cases, parties to a transaction may use a shared secret (e.g., information that each party has to the exclusion of the rest of the world) to communicate securely and/or to provide authentication. For example, a shared secret may be used to derive one or more encryption and/or authentication keys and/or to generate message authentication codes to authenticate messages. In some cases, a shared secret may be used to generate one-time passwords.
Unfortunately, associating a user identity with a credential may be a cumbersome process. This cost may multiply when users use a credential for authenticating with multiple services, when users own and/or operate multiple devices, and/or when users replace devices. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for systems and methods for transferring authentication credentials.